Sky Dragon Slayer Magic
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes air. Description A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 17-18 The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Cover Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 9 and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 8 something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 4 However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 15 nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their magic to heal and restore themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 5 In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 4 Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 16 with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 17 Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 17 While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Spells Basic Spells Supportive Wendy healing.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Healing Spell|Sky Dragon's Healing Spell (Unnamed) Troia.PNG|link=Troia|Troia Wendy casting vernier on Natsu and Gajeel.jpg|link=Vernier|Vernier Wendy casting Arm.jpg|link=Arms|Arms Lily with Arms X Vernier.JPG|link=Arms X Vernier|Arms X Vernier Arms X Armor X Vernier.PNG|link=Arms X Armor X Vernier|Arms X Armor X Vernier Activating Reze.jpg|link=Raise|Raise Enchanted Reraise.jpg|link=Re-Raise|Re-Raise Offensive Sky Dragon Roar vs Sandstorm.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Roar|Sky Dragon's Roar Sky Dragon Wing Attack.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Wing Attack|Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Sky Dragon's Taloons.png|link=Sky Dragon's Claw|Sky Dragon's Claw Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|link=Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang|Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Advanced Spells Supportive Activating Milky Way.jpg|link=Milky Way|Milky Way Offensive Light Burst Sky Drill.png|link=Shattering Light: Sky Drill|Shattering Light: Sky Drill Unique Spells Lucy & Wendy's Spell *'Sky & Sand Spell:' Lucy and Wendy combine Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster to increase the destructive power of both attacks. References Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic